An Eye for an Eye
by Len-Za-Nator
Summary: <html><head></head>Two idiot shinigami drop three eyes to the human world. One pair of eyes goes to none other than BB, and le other eye goes to H. This is a story about the first generation of Wammy's kids, how they grew up and died! Focusing on B and H, who aren't paired!</html>


**I don't own Death Note.**

Once upon a time, Wammy's House wasn't the wonderful, well-known mansion that nurtures young minds that it is today.

It was a simple little building that was previously a family-owned bakery shop. The family decided to move and Quillish Wammy bought the property.

Wammy had been sitting with the plan of starting an orphanage for a while. Not just any orphanage, of course, an orphanage to raise smart young geniuses into detectives. When Wammy found the opportunity while visiting his home-town friend, he took it without a second thought.

Wammy was a genius himself, though. He worked hard in the field of technology, traveling the world, sharing his new discoveries and inventions. What time would he have raising kids?

The friend he was visiting in his home-town, Roger, had had experience with children. His wife and son had died in a car accident, though. Now the man was living alone.

And so, Wammy asked Roger to be the head of his orphanage. Roger reluctantly agreed. Just as planned, Watari thought, as he thanked Roger, said good bye, and hurried off to catch a plane to America.

Of course, that's just basics. It took much more planning after purchasing the small shop on a whim.

They renovated the shop, adding a second floor and attic, and plenty of rooms.

Half a year later, the first orphan arrived.

He was quiet and shy, but extremely good at math. He was able to effortlessly multiply and divide numbers in his head at the age of eight. Shaggy blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a thin frame. Roger named him A.

A. The first. The leader.

This boy would be the beginning of generations of detectives.

This traumatized, scared, thin little boy would be the beginning of generations of detectives.

Roger was displeased with A's constant crying. His mother had gone to prison for fighting while drunk. Shouldn't he be glad to be away?

But there he was, curled in a corner of his new room, sobbing and making everything wet with tears.

Roger stepped out of the room and closed the door. There wasn't anything else to do, really. It wouldn't be any use to try to explain anything to the boy while he was bawling.

Keegan cried and cried. He thought of his mum, and his school friends. Were they missing him? Did they know where he was? Why had he been taken? The events repeated in a loop in his head.

He'd been in his closet when they found him. He was sleeping and woke up to see a woman in black looking down at him.

"_Come here, sweetie," she said. Keegan recognized her as a police officer._

"_Where's my mum?" he asked. He had gone to his closet when he heard fighting outside. Glass bottles broke against concrete. There was yelling and crying. When everything finally stopped, Keegan waited. He heard no sign of his mum in the house._

"_Your mom's in the police department right now," the officer said. "She got in a fight with someone. Were you hurt? Did they hurt you?"_

_He shook his head, confused, and let the woman led him to her police car._

Hours passed. Roger couldn't sleep knowing that A was crying, so he paced back and forth through the hall, waiting for it to stop.

Finally, the crying turned into hiccups, which eventually turned into sniffles and the boy fell asleep.

Roger opened the door carefully. A was indeed asleep, still in the corner. Roger picked him up and laid him on his bed. He took off his shoes. Then he left.

It was odd to Roger, caring for a boy that wasn't his. A boy he'd just met, but would know for at least a few years.

He finally went to bed, wondering how everything would work out.

**Hey zere. In the next couple chapters we'll get to know A more, and meet B and C. Linda might be here, maybe, as a baby though. L will be along as well.**

**Just a warning, there will be one or two OC's. I'll try hard not to make them Sues.**

**Anyway, yeah, thanks for reading. See you soon, maybe.**

**Maybe?**

**PS. Chapters will be of different lengths, usually on the longer side.^^**


End file.
